kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cappy
|ability=None |category=Regular Enemy, Boss |point value = 200 |caption = Super Smash Bros. for Wii U render }} Cappys are enemies in the ''Kirby'' series. They are bouncing mushroom-like foes that grant no Copy Abilities. If Kirby uses his inhale on them, the mushroom cap is inhaled, revealing Cappy's true form. Kirby can then spit the mushroom cap back at Cappy, KO'ing him. If Kirby has a Copy Ability, he can just attack him with that defeating him in one hit. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Cappies are friendly civilians and they featured a town full of them. Tuff is often seen playing with a trio of Cappy children: Honey, Iro, and Spikehead. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Cappys are found in the game's first level Green Greens where they mostly just hop around minding their own business. They are usually seen wearing mushroom caps. When they are wearing hats, Kirby must use his inhale to remove them. This will then reveal the Cappy's true face and they can then be taken out with the inhaled cap. Another method for defeating them is to just spit a puff of air at them while they still have their caps. Some of the Cappys are stationary and just wiggle in place. These ones are inhaled along with their cap if Kirby tries to eat them. Sometimes Cappys appear without their mushroom caps. These ones are even weaker than a Waddle Dee but make up for it by appearing in groups of two. In Extra Mode, Cappy is replaced by Blopper. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Cappys act like they do in Kirby's Dream Land. In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, they use their updated design from'' Kirby Super Star. Cappys never appear without their caps in these games. Kirby's Pinball Land Three Cappys are located on the top stage of Whispy Woods Land. Kirby has to hit each one twice—once to knock off his cap and again to defeat him. If a Cappy loses his cap, he will wait several seconds before he gets another one. When all three Cappys have been destroyed, the item behind Sir Slippy will change to a black Warp Star, which will take Kirby to the boss if he hits it. If he waits too long, however, the Warp Star will disappear and Kirby will have to beat the Cappys again. Hitting a Cappy (with his cap on) earns the player 600 points, while hitting one without his cap yields 1200 points. Kirby's Block Ball A small Cappy appears in the Target Shooting Area of Cappy's stage. After the ball hits him four times, the player moves on to the room with the Cappy boss. This boss stays in the middle of the screen, occasionally hopping to the left or right side to hit a side paddle (which shrinks it). Once Kirby has done six damage him, his cap explodes and four small Cappys surround him. They slowly move about the screen, rotating and revolving around the boss. Two hits dispatch each small Cappy, and six hits dispatch the boss. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Cappys have similar behavior to that in Kirby's Dream Land. However, they have a new technique as well: They will throw their hats off in an attempt to hit Kirby when he is in midair. In Revenge of the King, there is an altered version of Cappy called Poison Mash that is stronger and slightly faster than regular Cappys. ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Cappys appear without their caps. Coming in contact with one will not hurt Kirby, but he will bounce off it (this also is the case for Broom Hatter). In Stage 1 of Level 6, Cappys hide inside Jump Holes; after a few seconds, the enemy will pop up, launching Kirby in whatever direction the hole's arrow was facing. Kirby Air Ride Occasionally, they are seen hopping around in the middle of the track. If Kirby inhales them, their cap will be sucked off. They will freak out and run away. Cappys are common in the Sky Sands level of Air Ride mode. Numerous Cappys also appear in the Kirby Melee stadium, notably in Kirby Melee 2 where a plethora of them gather at the top of the level. Kirby: Canvas Curse Cappys make an appearance in this game as enemies. Tapping one with the stylus will cause it to lose its cap. Kirby Mass Attack Cappys make a small appearance in the sub-games Kirby Brawlball and Strato Patrol EOS. Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Cappys appear mostly in Cookie Country, the first level. They act exactly as they do in Kirby Super Star. If Kirby swallows a Cappy's mushroom cap, the Cappy will stop jumping around. He will feel his face in surprise and then slump his shoulders in sadness from losing his cap. This makes him even easier to defeat or evade, as he stops jumping around. Some Cappies, however, will continue to bounce around. Cappy appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. He appears in Magolor Race 3. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot Cappy looks and acts exactly as it does in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. In Kirby: Planet Robobot, most Cappys have been turned into cyborgs by the Haltmann Works Company. Regular Cappys are extremely rare, appearing only in the Ability Testing Area and a secret room found in Stage 8 of Access Ark. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Cappy appears in the intro of this game. He, alongside Broom Hatter and Waddle Doo, has his color drained when Claycia steals Planet Popstar's colors. Kirby's Blowout Blast Cappy behaves like he typically does, though he cannot shoot his cap into the air. Like most enemies in the game, scaled-up versions of him appear that can be Inhaled for a Blaster Bullet. In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Cappys play a major role in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as citizens of Cappy Town. However, here they are ironically capless. They also serve as allies to Kirby. They reluctantly live under the rule of King Dedede. Cappys are shown to be cowardly and mistrusting of new ideas, especially ones involving monsters or Kirby. Their cowardice makes them easy victims for monsters and King Dedede, as they never seem to want to do anything about problems until Tiff tells them to, or monsters start attacking; Meta Knight even states in Cappy Town Down that Cappys are peaceful and fighting isn't in their nature. Their relationship with Kirby is shown to be mixed; while they do appear to enjoy his company at times, they often use him for their own convenience. Examples of this are found in episodes Tourist Trap, where the Mayor suggests Kirby inhale all the garbage left by tourists, and The Meal Moocher, where they rely on Kirby to finish their leftovers (and Tuggle’s entire selection of expired food). In Watermelon Felon, one of Dedede’s tricks turns them against Kirby, and it is only when Tiff reminds them about how many times Kirby has saved them that they begin to rethink their opinions. In Cappy Town Down, they once again turn against Kirby after he fails to save their town from destruction. The topic of him saving them is brought up again, though because "he didn't protect that time", they are much more reluctant to forgive him. Despite this, some episodes reveal that they do care for Kirby, such as Kirby Takes the Cake where they agree to celebrate one year of Kirby’s arrival in Dream Land. Although Cappy Town is home to many Cappys, only a few are named and given personalities. * Biblio * Buttercup * Chief Bookem * Doron * Gengu * Gus * Hana * Honey * Iro * Mabel * Mayor Len Blustergas * Melman * Professor Curio * Samo * Spikehead * Tuggle * Yabui Although Cappys have defining features such as solid black eyes, stubbed arms, and flat undersides, other characters such as Fang and Sir Ebrum share some of these traits, and given their unknown species may be related or somewhat similar. Cappy Town is not home to the only Cappys, as in Curio's Curious Discovery, King Dedede makes a comment about Cappys "showing up" in Dream Land"My clan took charge of these parts way before the first Cappys showed up in Dream Land." - King Dedede in Curio's Curious Discovery (suggesting that they are from another country), and in the comics in One Crazy Knight a Cappy character is clearly depicted, despite the fact that the comics are foreign to the town and possibly even the planet. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series A Cappy trophy exists in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Related Quotes Trivia *Without his cap, Cappy strongly resembles the modern interpretation of a Haniwa doll or a Gyroid from the ''Animal Crossing games, in both appearance and motion. *Cappy, along with Blipper, is one of the only common recurring enemies to not appear in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, not counting bosses. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, if Kirby destroys a Cappy's mushroom cap, the Cappy will put his hands on his face and act dejected. This may indicate that Cappys treasure their caps greatly. *Cappy's face resembles that of Shy Guy from Super Mario Bros. *Cappys could possibly be based on the Amanita muscaria mushroom. *In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Dr. Yabui has a diagram of a Cappy's body hanging on his office wall. According to the diagram, the creature's digestive system looks similar to an intestinal tract with a stomach-like area near the middle. The digestive system begins at the mouth and ends at the the Cappy's underside. Artwork Image:Cappy1.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Cappy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KBB_Cappy_artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:Cappy2DL3.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Cappy1DL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KNiD_Cappy_artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:Kar cappy.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:KCC Cappy 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:KCC Cappy 3.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Orchestra_Cappy.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra Gallery KDL Bronto Burt 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Shotzo.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL 3.PNG|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Cappy.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' kbb_1-4.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' kbb_1-5.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' EE Cappy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' RR Cappy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT_Cappy.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' NID Cappy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Cappy.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:Images-10.jpeg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) SSU Cappy.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Brawlball Whispy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) SPE Cappy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KRtDL Cappy.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KDCSE_Smash_Stone.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' KTD_Cappy_Scream.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC_Broom_Hatter.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR_Cappy_2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Cappy.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (cyborg) KBlBl_Cappy.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' Sprites and Models KDL Cappy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Cappy sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:CappyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Cappy.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Cappy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KDL3 Cappy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiDL Cappy sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Cappy sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Drawcia's creation) Cappy trophy 2584.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Image:Cappy_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Cappy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KMA Cappy sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) References de:Cozy es:Cappy fr:Cappenois it:Cozy ja:キャピィ zh:凯皮菇 Category:Anime Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Cappy Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Kirby's Blowout Blast